Happy
by TakoBeatle
Summary: Jane was happy. It's not like she's depressed or anything, she's just not happy like she was. The things that took away her happiness was the death of her father, her job, and last but not least she has realized her feelings for her best friend. Billy. Jane just wants to go back to normal, be happy again. Will she be able to?


So, lets look back to exactly a minute ago. Amanda came up to me, and informed me that some people wanted to talk to me about the costumes.

They ended up to be Eli, and Gray. My boss, and my ex-type person...

Then Gray, and let the records show that this is the first time I see true shock on Gray's face, said:

"Jane?" And I'm just here now frozen, scared. I have no idea what to say. But I force myself to speak.

"Oh, hi Gray...And Eli." Then I laugh awkwardly.

"What are you doing here?" Gray says crossing her arms.

"Uh..." I think for a second, I look to see Ben talking to Rita by the audience, he says something which makes her smile, he puts his hands around her waist and they kiss. I'm so happy that he's with Rita again. "My brother! He works here as a couch for the baseball team. And he told me about the play, and they needed someone to design the costumes, so he asked me to. I didn't want to refuse, so—." Gray cuts me off.

"I get it. So why didn't you tell us you were working on this?" Gray asks. Eli cuts in.

"Me and Carter knew. We actually helped her finish it today. " He smiles at me. Did he just do that? Is he seriously helping me out?

"Well, why didn't you tell me she designed it? And making us waste our time?" She asks.

"Well, it wasn't a complete waste of time, we got to say hello to Jane. And I wanted to give you a shock, I don't think you could ever think that Jane can make these costumes ,that you thought were so amazing. " He explains.

"Yes, but didn't you help her?" Gray says. He nods and starts speaking again, but I just stop him.

"I think you've said enough Eli." I say, he gives me a shy smile.

"I agree." Gray says. "Well, I'll be heading home. See you both Monday. " Then she turned around, and walked straight home not looking back as me and Eli said goodbye.

"Omigod! Thank you for saving me!" I say hugging him, he pulls away.

"You're welcome but, now you have to explain everything to me." I sigh.

"Okay, it all started when my brother was having trouble paying the bills, so i decided to get a job. I chose to do the internship for Dennoven Decker, then by accident, I ended up getting a job as Gray's assistant. And for months I've been living a double life. A outcast in high school, and working in high fashion." I say.

"And the only person who knows this is, The Complicated Best Friend?" Eli asks.

"Well, so does my brother...Oh! And my mom." I tell. He nods. Then it's awkward. We're just standing there, not knowing what to say.

Suddenly Billy comes back, of course he's with Zoe. My heart aches, I get all tense, and I know Eli can tell.

"Oh my god, is that The Com–?" I elbow him in the stomach.

"Let's just get out of here." I tell him.

"Are you gonna tell me about him?" He asks me, I roll my eyes.

"Sure." We go courtyard, we sit on a nearby bench.

"So, he has a girlfriend, huh?" Eli asks. I nod.

"Yes... Ugh, I just hate that now I realize these feelings for him, and how could I have not notice them? Like how could I not tell that ever since he told me "It's You" that I'm totally in love with him. " I shake my head, now I realize it, and I just feel so stupid.

"Wait, 'It's you?'Explain please."

"Oh, well a few months before you came, he was gonna get sent off to a detention center, and the night before I guess he realized something, and he was all like 'It's you, Janey.' But then Jeremy ruined it and Billy ran away."

"So his name is Billy, huh?" I nod again. "So, when we were, uh, dating, you loved him?" He asks.

"It's not I didn't like you! I swear I did, but I didn't even know my feelings for him until the play." I look down, the image of him putting the slipper on Zoe and telling her 'It's You' makes my heart ache.

"So how long has he been dating...?"

"Zoe. Her names Zoe. Maybe a month. I'm not sure, I don't even want to know." I roll my eyes.

"Hey, I know this is probably hard for you. But you have to deal, because you could end up breaking Billy and Zoe up, and pissing them off, or totally wreck your friendship with Billy." Eli says. I guess his raspy voice is speaking the truth.

"Thanks, Eli." I say.

"Anytime, Jane." He comes over and hugs me, I hug back, but eventually we pull away and I just rest my head on his shoulder.

"Do you want me to drive you home?" Eli asks. I slowly nod, Billy has The Beast and is probably driving Zoe home. On the drive home I explain further about the double life, the one where I'm a student in high school and working for Grey. And I tell him basically everything about Billy, and our friendship. Eli asks new questions, and I tell him where to drive.

When I get home Rita is there.

"Hey, Rita." I say, giving her a warm, fake smile.

"Hello, Jane! No Billy tonight?" She asks, I shake my head. "Hmm, thought he'd sleep over for the weekend." She says.

"I would too, but not anymore ever since Zoe has came into his life." I say annoyed.

"Are you okay, Jane?" Rita asks, I nod. "Well, if it isn't you can always talk to me. I may work at your school, but I am your brother's girlfriend, and I want you to be comfortable with me." She tells.

"Thanks for the offer, Rita. But I'm okay." I say. She nods assuringly, I wave goodnight and go to my room. I hear Ben walk out of his room and talk to Rita, their voices are muffled by the thick walls, but I don't even care what they're speaking about. I change into my jammies. I think and think. For once my mind isn't on what I'm gonna wear tomorrow. It's on Billy.

Billy. My best friend. The guy who's been in my life. Someone who is taken, by Zoe. A girl he's known for 5 weeks, and me for 10 years.

How can I not know my feelings for him, could it be possible to never notice what's really there until someone does, says, or shows them the truth?

I fall asleep to that thought.

•••

Billy POV

"It's you." I said. I look up, Zoe smiles down at me. I put the amazing shoe Jane made on Zoe's foot.

Jane. . .

The girl that I once said 'It's you' to. It was really her back then. But now it's Zoe. I never had a chance with Jane anyway.

We finish the play, I take a bow, I could hear screaming backstage, I look and there she is, she notices I'm staring and smiles. Her shy smile. Her amazing smile.

I'm pulled back into reality when Zoe grabs my hand, I kiss her cheek. She blushes. Zoe has a great smile too.

A/N:

MMMMMMMMMMMMMMM HEYYY C; First chapter for my second story... And I'm proud of myself xD SO BASICALLY, i've been having this story stuck in my head since the show was canceled. And the cancelation was sad to me, it sucks just how it was left off, and I just wanna show you guys I thought how the show would have ended for ME. Anybody could imagine but I would like to share mine. I wouldn't have the courage to post this story if it wasn't for .love JBD story (Learning how to deal) And I'm not trying to be a kiss ass, it's the truth. Read her story if you haven't, it's the only JBD story I've read on fanfiction, but I bet it will be the best one. I hope I can have many reviews for this story, and I feel like people might actually love this story...This is getting long xD ok I'm done.


End file.
